Welcome to KnB World
by absolute-right
Summary: The girl just arrived at Tokyo then she will meet KnB characters and they will know about her. Sorry for my grammar mistakes. Hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minn-san ^^.. This is my first time to create a story.. I cannot say when will I update the story.. But I'll try my best to make it ^^.. Well.. Allow me to apologize.. Umm... I'll try my best to correct my grammars.. Well.. Let's get started ^^**

* * *

There was a girl standing at the airport and waiting a cab. She just arrived at Japan at noon and she headed to her apartment that she's been reserved it. She gathered her things and she's with her cat named Angel. She loves Angel very dearly. Angel knows everything. Angel has black and gray fur like a tiger. Angel is always make big eye to her master. Until the girl wants something to eat. She headed to Maji Burger and ordered XXL large fries and XXL vanilla milkshakes too, she is always craving for fries therefore she's on diet and of course, she's with her pet. Hiding her secretly.. She is eating her fries until she was interrupted by the red-haired man who is being nosy inside the fast food restaurant. She noticed the teal-haired and red-haired man, talking. She likes to observe people. The red-haired male didn't notice that the girl was sitting next to the window. He yelped and yelled until the girl jumped a little.

"Please don't yell at me. It is distracting me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you.. I'm just.. You're like Kuroko.. I just didn't notice you there.. Sitting.. Sorry."

"It's okay, I guess this is the first time that someone yelled at me. Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." She smiles at the red-haired male

"By the way, I'm Kagami Taiga and this.." The teal-haired man interrupts Kagami.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu."

"Well, hello Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun. My name is Nayuki Mae.. My friends call me Mae-chan. It is nice to meet you two." She grins.

"Well, it seems this is your first time to eat here.. At Maji Burger." Kagami asked her.

"Yeah, this is my first time to eat here. Hihi. I just arrived here at Tokyo just in few hours ago and I live at the apartment near by."

"So you're the one." - Kagami

"What do you mean I'm the one?" - Nayuki

"Well, I overheard that the newcomer will arrive at the apartment where I live and that newcomer will live next to me."

"Ohh! *stars on her eyes* sugoi. So we're neighbors. Hehehe. Hi neighbor." - She waves at him.

"Hehehe" - Kagami

"Oh.. Sumimansen, Kuroko-kun. I didn't notice you." - Nayuki

"It's okay, therefore I'm used to it like you said." - Kuroko

"Kagami-kun interrupted me about apartment thing." - Nayuki

"Oi!" - Kagami

"Hehehe. You two, why don't you order now? So we can chat later after you ordered?" - Nayuki

"Sure" - Kagami and Kuroko

* * *

 **Sumimansen. It's really hard to me now. I know that. Hahaha xD. I'm just getting confusing about my grammars. There are words I want to put there but it's confusing. What the f*ck. Hahaha xD. Hope you like it.** **Leave some review. I really appreciate if you leave some review.. Or give me some tips..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna-san ^^ Have you enjoy it or not? I don't mind.. Well.. Sorry about my grammar mistakes.. I'll try my best.. Hope you like the chapter 2 ^^**

* * *

"She is interesting ne, Kuroko" - Kagami

"Yes, she is. But I think I've seen her before." - Kuroko

"Don't tell me you like her?" - Kagami

"Bakagami-kun, it's not like that. I've just felt it." - Kuroko

"Ohh.. By the way, I'm going to order now." - Kagami

"Make sure if it is enough for you, Kagami-kun." - Kuroko

"Shut up!" - Kagami

Nayuki checked her phone and no idea what's she gonna do next after this, therefore they didn't notice that her cat has been hiding inside her shirt. She can't feed her like this or someone might notice her pet. She's waiting the two young man with their food.

Kagami sat beside with Kuroko and now he is eating his 20 burgers. Nayuki widened her eyes then sighed. Now she knows that Kagami has a huge appetie while Kuroko sipping a cup of vanilla milkshakes. Angel is whining now and Nayuki has to do something because her pet is hungry. Kuroko noticed her action and..

"Is there something wrong, Nayuki-san?" - Kuroko

"Sumimansen, it just my pet is hungry now and I don't know where should I fed her and please call me Mae. I don't mind calling my given name." - Mae-chan

"Hai" - Kuroko

"Sumimansen, you can eat your food, Kuroko-kun. I'll do it." - Mae-

"I cannot do that. Letting a girl wandering all by herself." - Kuroko

"You're such a gentleman, Kuroko-kun. Well, let's go." - Mae

"Ehh.. Is there something wrong, Nayuki?" - Kagami

"It just my pet is hungry, so I had to go outside and feed her and Kuroko-kun will accompany me." - Mae

"Umm.. Sure." - Kagami

Mae-chan and Kuroko went outside. Mae brought her pet's food and began to feed her.

"You really love your pet. What's her name? I know her gender when you said she." - Kuroko

"Her name is Angel and she's been with me 2 years." - Mae

"Sugoi" - Kuroko

"I bet you have a pet." - Mae

"Well, I do have a pet and his name is Tetsuya #2. Nigou for short and he is an Alaskan Malamute. He is 8 months old now." - Kuroko

"Sugoi desu ne~" - Mae

"Please we better hurry because Kagami might hungry again." - Kuroko

"Is he always like that?" - Mae

"Hai" - Kuroko

*Mae's phone is ringing*

"Helloo~" - Mae

Kuroko had nothing to do but look at her pet. He just smiled at her pet.

"Sumimansen, Kuroko-kun. My friend suddenly called and he wants to see me now." - Mae

"Right now?" - Kuroko

"Don't worry, I told him that I can meet him tomorrow." - Mae *smiles*

"I see" - Kuroko *smiles back*

"You should smile more, Kuroko-kun. It suits you." - Mae

"Arigatou Mae-chan" - Kuroko

"Let's head back ne~, Kuroko-kun" - Mae

"Hai" - Kuroko

* * *

 **How was it? Minna-san? Is it good or not? Yet I am still improving at grammars. Sumimansen. I've gotten bored, so I wrote this ^^ I can't finish the second season of Diamond no Ace because one of my relatives want to play uno cards. Hope you like the new chapter ^^**

 **Leave some review ^^**

 **See you ^^**

 ***Stride of a Star by Natsuki Hanae* from Starmyu ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello minna-san ^^ I'm back ^^ I'm bored at home.. I'm not ready to attend the class because most of my classmates are still enrolling.. How was my new chapter? You can give me some advice.. Hehehe cx**

* * *

Kagami is getting annoyed because he just finished eating his 20 burgers

'Where are they? Why it takes too long? It's just feeding Nayuki's pet.. Grr.. I'm hungry again after we finished our practice' - Kagami

Until the two came in..

"Sumimansen Kagami-kun that we took too long.." - Mae

"It's okay, Nayuki. I don't mind at all." - Kagami

"Ehh.. Let me treat you, Kagami-kun." - Mae

"You don't need to do that.." - Kagami

"I insist and it is part of my habit to treat someone. So accept it.. My friends back there, I used to treat them almost everyday." - Mae

"I think you spoiled them too much, Nayuki." - Kagami

"Don't worry, I have more money." - Mae

"Maybe someday, you'll get bankrupt." Kagami *pouts*

"I won't get bankrupt." - Mae *smiles*

Nayuki used to treat her friends back to her homeland. She won't tell them her real identity, therefore Kuroko seems familiar in a way. He didn't know why. He just felt that he met her before.

Did something to happen Nayuki back in the past? Have she met the Generation of Miracles before?

"Nayuki, where do you come from?" - Kagami

"I used to live in Philippines but I moved to New York when I was 14 years old because of family matters. I headed back in Philippines because my friends missed me and I need to graduate there at first. Now I'm here now at Tokyo. Hihi." - Mae

*pokerface*

"Is it weird?" - Mae

"Maybe you have some reasons?" - Kagami

"Because I'm an otaku *winks*" - Mae

"Seriously? That's your reason to come here?" - Kagami

"Not really.. There's something I need to achieve." - Mae

"What is it?" - Kagami

"I don't know yet.. But I have to find to it. Hihihi." - Mae

"You will find it, Mae-chan." - Kuroko

"Yeah, Nayuki *grins*" - Kagami

"Arigatou minna-san. I'm really relieved. Arigatou." - Mae

* * *

 ***Sighs* I don't know where to start.. Sumimansen minna-san.. You want to know more about Nayuki? Well let's wait to the next update.. Hihi x3.. Leave some review and hope you like it ^^**

 ***Ayanagi Show Time - Team Ootri***

 **Yuuta Hoshitani (CV: Natsuki Hanae)**

 **Tooru Nayuki (CV: Kenshou Ono)**

 **Kakeru Tengenji (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya)**

 **Kaito Tsukihami (CV: Arthur Lounsbery)**

 **Shuu Kuga (CV: Tomoaki Maeno)**

 **I bet you know them from Starmyu. I love their songs ^^ Like KnB character songs ^^**


End file.
